Memories Of War
by Jadeyuy
Summary: OZ has come back for battle! But who's this? Another pilot? Does Heero know her?
1. Prologue

****

Memories of War

Prologue

****

The darkness of outer space seemed to loom in on the small spacecraft as it passed through in silence. Inside the larger craft beside the moon they watched it carefully for any movement to attack or greeting. But it just passed on continuing its destination…Earth. Inside she held herself from grabbing the controls that lay around her. _No, _She thought. _This isn't the time. _Her wrath of blood and war would come soon. But it now was to follow orders and help out someone else who was doing the same thing she had dreamed of for years. 

Finally something glittered into her craft window as her eyes widened in amaze. The great colors reflected of her craft and personality as well… Earth. Just at the first closed sight she's ever seen of it she knew at once that the stories she's heard were true. How beautiful it was, and the sites. Nothing the colonies had. But how could such a planet have so much blood? She hung her head, she was going to bring even more. But, it was for the colonies. It showed a great threat to her place of birth.

It startled her as the craft suddenly started to shake. She was entering Earth's atmosphere. Her craft started to break way from the pressure. Well, she knew she couldn't hide her secret for long from OZ. 

Inside the large ship the soldiers jumped back in surprise. "Captain! The ship is falling apart! Should we help it?"

The captain shook his head. "Wait, I had a feeling about that craft from the start…"

Pulling back on the controls she waited her final moment of peace. 

"Sir! It's breaking way!"

They all watched as the craft burst open to a glittering thing. They all stood in surprise as it continued to fall to earth.

"It's a mobile suit!"

The captain jumped from its seat. He recognized the designs of the mobile suit…it was a gundam! "Get all men to their suits! Shoot that thing down before it reaches Earth!"

"Okay, well sent 3 or 4 mobile suits out and--"

"What! 3 or 4 aren't going to stop that mobile suit kid. Get all the one's we have out there!" he sighed as he sat back down. _Not even that may be enough…. to stop a gundam._

A smile crossed her face as the mobile suits descended into the atmosphere after her. She turned her beam blaster to aim. It was pay back time!

****


	2. Another Gundam?

****

Memories of War

Part 1

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they Heero?" 

Heero looked over at Relena who sat beside him on the bench in the beautiful backyard of Quatre's mansion. Of course he really didn't notice the nice stuff that surrounded him. He was thinking about OZ. They had defeated them a while ago and they just came back for more. But they seemed to have different plans, more followers, and of course a new and powerful leader. Quatre had called them all to his mansion to discus about working together again. That's what brought him here to the bench sitting next to Relena. Or should he say…she sat next to him.

She sighed. She really hadn't expected a real answer from him. But it was worth a try. She gazed back up into the crystal sky. _Why am I here anyway? Aren't I nothing but a pacifist? A lonely girl who follows a daring man around until he destroys me? _She felt like slapping herself. Quatre had invited her and they were going to act upon what she thought. He thought it for the best. But why her? She didn't choose to be Relena Peacecraft leader of the Cinq kingdom. She had even decided to go back to the way her life used to be. But when OZ attacked again. She knew that they needed her, Relena Peacecraft, again. 

She slipped back into the real world as someone walked beside the bench. She looked up to see Duo. _Oh goody….._

"Hiya Heero! Geeze and I thought that when Libra was destroyed we were all done fighting and that we could go back to having a life. Why can't OZ just give up!" He broke the silence as he sat between Heero and Relena almost sending her of the bench. She huffed in surprise.

"Oh sorry Relena, forgot you were there," he laughed as she put herself back on the bench. 

"Its okay Duo Maxwell. I am usually forgotten about." She said eyes wondering over to meet Heero's unresponsive ones. 

"Nawww…why would you say that? You're a great influence to everyone I know. Even ask Heero. Ey' Heero?" he said winking at towards his silent friend.

Heero did a slight nod that they barely caught. Duo put a hand behind his head uneasily. "See!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by footsteps and whispers coming from the two pilots that headed towards them in the distance. Quatre and Trowa seemed to ignore the fact that they were there till the reached each other. Just then Quatre looked up with his greeting smile, being just as polite as he always was. 

"Hello guys. We were wondering were you all ran off too!" he said as cheerful as ever. Trowa nodded.

"We decided to just come out here and look at your beautiful backyard Quatre. How wonderful it is!" Relena returned the greeting.

Quatre blushed, "Why thank you Miss Relena. I'm glad you are enjoying it so."

"Ahem!" Duo grumbled as he walked over a swapped Quatre on the back. "Well, is this it for the night Quatre? A boring discussion on war? Or are we goin' to have some kind of Welcome back party or something!"

Quatre beamed. "That's a great idea Duo! Couldn't have though of it myself."

Duo nodded in satisfactory. "Aren't I a genius?"

At that everyone fell silent. Duo grumped. "Okay! Okay! I can get a clue!"

"Well, I'll go get Rashid and we'll get everything ready. Are you all able to spend the night?" Quatre asked.

"Sure! Why not Quatre!" Duo smile beamed.

"Thank you for your kind offer Quatre. But I will be heading home tonight." Relena replied as she stood up from the bench. 

"Will you stay at least for the party Miss Relena?" Quatre pleaded. 

"I'll try."

With that everyone seemed to disappear. Heero continued to sit on the bench. Trowa noticed this and stayed.

"Will you be joining us Heero?" he asked.

Heero opened his eyes and looked up. "I don't really have a choice with Duo and Quatre around."

Trowa stood there for a moment till he started laughing. Heero always managed to make him laugh without meaning to.

As Trowa's laughter died down he and Heero walked back to the mansion to their dormitories. Quatre announced the party in a half-hour and to please attend. Heero sat on his bed thinking. He hated dreams and memories. He had them all the time. _When his father died. When DR. J. took him in. His training as a ruthless pilot. The little girl and her dog. _But out of all the things he dreaded to remember. One that hadn't come up sense he first met the rest of the pilots and his early training… was her. She had been dead to him. Forgotten till a while ago that is. Her humor, laugh, stubbornness, curious ways, and of course the tears. He felt his cheek as the burn came back. Why now though? Why is she haunting him now?

"Hey Heero? You in here?" Duo's voice came as the door opened. Heero looked up and grumbled. 

"Oh, there you are. Were starting now. Are you coming?" 

Heero was about to give him the death glare and answer 'no'. But he remembered last Christmas when he answered 'no'. He really regretted it. He should have known Duo wasn't going to stand for that. 

He quickly nodded as he stood up. Duo gasped in surprise. _Wonder what changed his mind about parties?_ He thought. He stood dumbfounded until Heero pasted him and they headed down stairs. 

As they got down to the room. Heero could see that they had even invited some other friends they had bumped into. Hilde, Noin, Dorothy, and the manaquanac core. He looked around till he could find Relena. Finally he gave up and decided that she wasn't there. _Why was he looking for her anyway? _He thought. He had to admit for a long before the first attack, that he had something for her. She reminded him of someone. The way she talked him, smiled, but he realized that Relena wasn't her. They really had nothing in common. It was just him. 

"Hey Heero! You alive in there?" 

He looked over at Duo with a death glare. Duo started to back away holding up his glass. "Its good Champaign. Why don't I go get you one."

Heero laughed inside as Duo took off. But his few moments of enjoyment were ruined as Quatre stood next too him. "Oh Heero! I thought you would have left!" 

Where did this sound familiar?

He shook his head and looked away. Quatre smiled. "Well, I'm glad you came. It was such short notice. But if I didn't have it tonight, some of us would had been able to join."

Heero nodded in agreement. Quatre sighed. _It looks like I won't be able to get a word from him tonight. Wonder what's on him mind? _With that, Quatre walked off. Only too bump into Dorothy.

"Dorothy! How glad I am to see you!"

"Its been a while Mr. Winner…" she said just to be interrupted.

"Please, just Quatre, Dorothy."

"Well, Mr. Quatre. Its great to see you too," she said holding up her Champagne. 

"Yes, I can't believe.."

"Quatre, Dorothy!!" they were again interrupted by the sound of Duo's cry. He patted their backs. "It's a great party!"

"I'm sure it is."

"Well, I'm going to get Trowa to drink some of your Champagne. Cya!" he ran off quickly. Just then a large crashing sound sounded and Quatre was thrown off his feet. He looked around the see everyone was in the same position.

"What's going on?" he cried.

Heero looked out the mansion window. "OZ is attacking."

"Lets go! Rashid, were did you place the Gundam's?" Quatre asked climbing to his feet. Rashid nodded and he and the rest of the pilots ran toward the small hanger. As they climbed into the suits Quatre shouted out orders as Heero approved. 

"Why are they attacking here?" Duo asked as he climbed into the cockpit. 

"I'm not sure, the question is _what_ they are attacking," Trowa answered taking controls. 

"Yeah, its not like they knew we were at the mansion, there is something uneasy close by," Wufie stated. Everyone agreed.

"Lets go!"

* * *

"Attack!!! Attack that suit!!!" 

Aiming closely at the unidentified mobile suit that zapped around him, the young OZ pilot fired. Only to have the mobile suit swerve out of the way. Another mobile doll flew up to slash…that's when they realized that you couldn't get to close. 

"Sir! Were not even damaging it! It's destroyed half of our mobile suits!"

The Lt. grasped his fist in anger. The mobile suit was too strong for them to handle his amount of men and mobile suits. "Keep firing at it! Don't let it get to fort Craig!"

Just then 5 mobile suits appeared in the distance, the Lt. gasped. "Its 01!" he didn't see the rest of the battle.

Heero blasted his way to the bundle of suits. Duo and Quatre followed. Trowa and Wufie stayed behind and destroyed the rest of the suits.

"Is that mobile suit our enemy?" Quatre asked as he lashed out. 

"I guess we should find out," A smile formed on Duo's face. Heero nodded as they went in for the kill.

Tense moments passed as they worked their way through the fray. Heero winced as he was blasted near the cockpit. Why wasn't he focused? Why did he have this feeling of dread all over him? Was this is death day? Was this pilot someone he didn't want to encounter? Suddenly a blast came into view as he panicked. He dogged it, but not too easily. He looked down breathing hard. He wasn't scared…. the thing that concerned him was the blast. He only knew one mobile suit that had a blast that large…Wing0!

Slowly Heero looked up to look at the mobile suit that had blasted. He gasped. How could it?

It was a Gundam!

__


	3. Author

Okay, Okay.... I know its been like..FOREVER since I have touched this story. But can you blame me? It only has a few reviews!! So, if you think I should continue.please tell me (that means reviewing!!).  
  
jadeyuy 


	4. Who is this pilot?

Another chapter and it's been just over a year! Man! Sorry for all those who wanted to read it. But I'm just not getting enough reviews to continue it. But I am anyway....  
  
Sorry for all the typos and everything in previous chapters! I seem to have a bad problem about those!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Heero!" A voice shouted through his intercom. "Heero! It's Wing Zero! Or...at least another version of it."  
  
"I can see that Duo." Heero replied sarcastically as he continued to battle. The enemy was definitely not expecting this many gundams the join the fight.  
  
Why the new gundam? Who made it? He would have been notified if people were ordering gundaniam alloy by the system. Well, the system wasn't perfect. Traize was able to make the gundam Epyon without him knowing. But Traize was gone!  
  
The battle was soon over and all the gundams came to a stop in the fight. Even though it was dark Heero could see most of the details on the gundam. It was undoubtly another Wing Zero, but it had added machinery on it (and it was a different color).  
  
"Who's the pilot?" Quatre asked through the intercom.  
  
"Lets find out." Duo replied as his cockpit opened. The rest of the pilots did also and they exited thier gundams and landed to the ground. The unfamilar gundam stayed unmoving.  
  
"Hey!" Duo called up. "If your an enemy, say so so that we can get this battle over with. If your not, then come out. We're gundam pilots too."  
  
The cockpit emediatly opened and a small graceful featured person jumped out and landed before them. Fully clothed in helmet and suit.  
  
"Holy-" Duo began  
  
This figure was definitely a petite, blond, young.....girl!  
  
(A/N For those who have seen Ranma ½, think of girl-type ranma with longer blond hair)  
  
"The question isn't if I am the enemy...but if you are." She replied rather slyfully.  
  
"Waita minute!" Duo growled. "What kinda question is that! Of course we are not the enemy!"  
  
She decided to ignore the question as she walked over to them. She then reached up with her hands and gracefully removed her helmet to reviel a young beautiful girl (16 perhaps) with long silky platinum blond hair that was braided in a braid (duh) that flowed down to her waist.  
  
They all stared dumbfounded....but for different reasons.  
  
Trowa: Man, if she wasn't a girl, I would have sweared she was Quatre in drag!  
  
Quatre: Oh my, she doesn't look like anyone I wanna get into a fight with. I choose life!  
  
Duo: Man she's a babe!  
  
Wufie: A WOMAN!!  
  
Heero: JADE!!!!  
  
She stared at each of them and thier dumbfounded looks until she came accross Heero who was wishing at the moment that he could sink into the ground. When he caught her eye, she seemed surprised for a moment, then a smile spreaded accross her face. He waited for it, the moment he knew would come. Then it happened.  
  
Duo stared alarmed at the sudden movement of her fist towards Heero's face. He realized what was going to happen to late to stop it. He just watched in horror as the thud sounded and Heero was thrown a good foot or so to the ground.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre called rushing over to him. "Are you alright."  
  
He nodded and looked back up at the girl who stood there with a look on her face that could kill.  
  
"I see that you are alive and well. And I also see that you have advanced from slapping me to puching me." He replied in his usual monetone voice, holding his bruised face.  
  
"You've grown stronger, so I thought that you could take it like a man. Was I wrong to think that Heero?" she sneered.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!! WHATS GOING ON HERE!!" Duo stood between them furious at the actions that had passed.  
  
"It seems that you and Heero are already accuainted. But we still don't know who you are." Trowa added. The rest of the pilots nodded.  
  
"If you really want to know, then you can call me Jade Dowchi." She said and then began to walk towards her gundam once more.  
  
"Wait! You haven't told us whats going on here!" Duo shouted after her.  
  
"Heero and Dr. J can fill you in. No doubt we'll meet agian gundam pilots." She said as she dissapeared into the cockpit and flew away in Wing Zero's bird mode.  
  
Once she was gone they all turned to look at Heero who was helping himself up.  
  
"Okay Heero, time you told us what is going on."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AH! This is a horrible chapter! Man! 


	5. surprise

HA! You thought I was going to put another chapter up, ey? Sorry to fool you all but its:  
APRIL FOOLS DAY!!!  
  
Mwahahahah!!!  
  
It lameo, I know! But I HAD to do something!!!  
  
Next chapter will be up by the end of the week!!! 


End file.
